The Devil's Heart
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Tamara awakes in a bed only to remember the events prior to her ending up there. The Scorpion is trying to romance her again and Lucifer is just annoyed with the whole situation. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil's Heart

**A/N: So this is my first Devil's Carnival Fanfiction. I've been trying to branch out into writing different fics. It is also loosely based on a dream I had mostly the pieces I can remember. It is Lucifer/Tamara. With a little bit of Tamara/The Scorpion. **

Chapter One

Her green eyes opened slowly, what happened? Oh that's right, the handsome monster..The Scorpion…stabbed her in the heart. Why was she always falling for the wrong guy? She tried not to think about it, just as her eyes began to adjust to her environment. She was not strapped to The Scorpion's wheel anymore. She was in a large bed, under red satin sheets. Her chestnut hair brushed against her back in silky ringlets and she was in a lovely silky white sleeping gown.

Who's room was this? "Hello?" She called out, timidly. She was afraid of who or what she'd run into next. She sat up and stepped down from the bed slowly. The floor was oddly warm against her bare feet. She decided to take a chance to leave the room, it was probably not a good idea to stick around.

Flashes of what seemed like a dream seemed to startle her. She was singing with…the Devil? He had an amazing voice, and his hands were surprisingly gentle as he sung her to sleep. Tamara shook her head, it was a dream. It had to be only a dream. The Scorpion however..was not a dream. More like a nightmare. A handsome, charming..poisonous nightmare.

Her footsteps grew louder as she walked down the dark path, she seemed to be indoors, and not in a tent where she had..died? No…no, you didn't die in Hell or if you did, you just woke up back in Hell. Though Tamara had expected to wake up strapped to the Wheel. Someone had to have brought her to the strange room before she had woken up.

"Whoa, where are you off to Darling?" said a very familiar voice. Tamara shuddered, she didn't know if it was out of fear, disgust or…pleasure. She turned to face him, The Scorpion was still handsome, like a Greaser from the dead. He had that same crooked smile and his eyes looked her up and down as if he wanted to eat her up.

She shivered again. It was not hot in Hell as the living often said, it was rather cold. Especially in the thin night gown she wore. "I don't want to talk to you," Tamara said, childishly. She continued to walk down the hall of the strange place. She could feel that he was now following her, his booted feet made loud thumps on the stone floor.

"Aw come on, Dear. It's not like it hurt," The Scorpion replied, as if he had only been caught kissing another girl. Which, he had been. He'd been kissing the woman who looked like a doll with a broken porcelain face. She shivered again, upset with herself for falling for his tricks.

Tamara turned around to face him, angrily. "No it didn't her physically but, it hurt me! I thought you really cared! I thought I was special to you! But, I'm not. I'm just like that other wheel girl who was stupid enough to trust you!" Tamara snapped, turning around and stomping off. She did not want to be around him..because, if she was…he could charm her again and she would probably end up in his arms and back on the stupid wheel with a knife through her heart. Again.

"You are special Honey, I'm sorry I threw it into your chest. I won't do it again, I swear. Just give me a chance," he said, making her stop in front of a dark wooden door. Her head screamed at her not to turn around but, damn it her heart was telling her to listen to him. She turned to look at him, gosh he was handsome.

"Okay apology accepted," Tamara replied, smiling a little. She didn't want to completely forgive him so she had to hold back her real smile. He grinned a devilish grin and stroked her cheek softly before lowering his head and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

Back in his tent, Lucifer was reapplying his white face makeup. He was getting ready to herd the newly damned into their roles at the Carnival. Though, in the back of his mind he thought of her. He reveled in the memory of the feel of her skin, her quivering under the thin filmy gown she wore and the scent of the forest in her chestnut curls.

He rolled his eyes as he applied the black lipstick. Lucifer didn't fall in love. Lucifer didn't even really have a heart. Only soft spots for those he knew didn't really deserve to suffer here. Though, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. He had let John and Daniel go because they did not belong in Hell. Tamara though…she was different. She was special. And beautiful. He slammed his hands against his table and grumbled, annoyed by his thoughts. He shook his head and looked in the mirror, he looked like a demented devil mime. Just as he liked it. With that thought, he got up and walked out of his personal tent.

He'd go do a little planning for the new show. That should keep him from thinking about her. He heard a familiar giggle and stood quietly by his tent. It was Tamara and The Scorpion. They were walking together and every once in a while, The Scorpion would grab her hand and pull her along, though she would pull away coquettishly. Lucifer tried not to let the sight bother him and he continued on, knowing that The Scorpion would hurt her again, and then she would be his.

**A/N: So here's my first attempt. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was eerily quiet on the walk to nowhere in particular. Tamara tried not to let it bother her, after all, she was in it for the long haul. The Scorpion grinned again and pulled her against him, he reminded her so much of her past loves, except he wasn't violent. Unless you count the knife he had thrown into her chest. But, that was all for the show and he'd apologized.

She could trust him, especially if they were going to be together. She also remembered that creepy Doll-like woman. The one he had been kissing before he strapped her onto the wheel. She frowned at the memory, then again, it did only happen yesterday, after she had died, being shot by her dirt-bag boyfriend that she had been trying to leave.

The Scorpion seemed like he had changed his ways, still…after the events of her death and this strange place which she supposed really was Hell, Tamara really couldn't help but, actually want to talk to Lucifer. IF it was indeed his bed in which she had slept. She looked down at her chest, no knife, and no scar…Had the knife been a trick? It hadn't felt like one.

She had felt the cold steel cut deep into her flesh and the muscle and then into her heart. Which, she had stupidly given so freely. Where was he taking her? She really needed to find Lucifer…They reached a bunch of tattered looking yet colorful tents and Tamara figured that this had to be where some of the Carnival's _employees_ slept or did whatever it is that demonic carnies did when they weren't torturing the lost souls that were now permanent residents.

The small tent that he led her in had a one person bed, with grungy tousled sheets, and a crate as a makeshift bedside table. There were melted candles and an old lantern, giving off a dim light. There were targets and daggers struck through the tent and a pair of dirty biker boots by the foot of the bed. Tamara guessed that this was where The Scorpion slept, she suddenly missed the room she had woken up in.

She felt sore, in many places and wondered if the love making happened for real or in her strange dreams of the Devil. Were they even dreams? She was so confused. "What's got that pretty face all frowny, Honey?" The Scorpion said, breaking her out of her muddled thoughts. He had taken his jacket off, his lean arms were muscled and she could see traces of an equally muscled chest under the tattered white shirt he wore.

Tamara edged slowly toward the dingy bed, trying to keep the frown off of her face. He had that same devilish smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that she simply couldn't resist, despite her brain screaming at her to get out of there. He held his hand out to her, looking so handsome and trustworthy.

She placed her hand tentatively in his, surprised once again by how warm he was. It was as if they weren't actually dead. But, who could explain the oddities of this day? And of yesterday? _Lucifer…._Whispered her mind. She shivered under her nightgown as flashes of the previous night came to her mind. Was it a dream? Was it real? She just didn't know.

Did she want to find out? Yes. Was she ready to face the Devil? No. The Scorpion pulled her onto the bed, touching her ringlets softly. Tamara felt as though he was trying not to scare her away. He knew what he had done before was wrong. He really was trying to make up for it.

Forgetting her desire to talk to the Devil, Tamara let herself be lost in The Scorpion's eyes, and his heated embrace. His lips were hot and urgent, making her melt into his embrace as he continued to kiss her. She had wanted this since they'd met, only yesterday. And yet, something in the back of her mind struggled to free itself. To tell her that this is not what she should be doing…Oh Hell..

She let herself kiss him, and be touched by him, his fingers running down her shoulders, her breasts, her belly, then her hips. He stopped there, continuing to kiss her while caressing her hips and then her bottom.

She felt a ball of warmth in her belly despite the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was trying to push back the warnings. He would not hurt her again. She could be happy being with a Demonic Carnie. Maybe she could be one too. "Oh Darlin' your kisses are so _hot_," he purred, seductively.

That was it for Tamara, she laid down on his bed, feeling the soft heavy warmth of his, on top of her. Kissing her again, this time slower, he pushed the gown slowly up her leg and touched her most private place. Tamara's eyes snapped open, at the soreness there. "No!" she cried out, pushing him back.

The shocked look on his face was almost comical, if Tamara wasn't so fucking confused and maybe a little scared. "What's wrong Honey?" he asked, looking mildly frustrated.

"I-I..can't..I'm so confused…I have to go!" Tamara replied, practically shooting up from the bed and bolting it out of there before he had the chance to react.

She felt so fucking stupid. One little sorry and she was practically fucking the guy who stabbed her in the chest. Seriously? Tamara ran so fast and for so long, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She ended up back where she had woken up. She knew it because it was hotter there than anywhere else. What was she going to do now?

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for the long overdue update. Life gets in the way. Also, sorry for the repetitive nature of this chapter. **


End file.
